Heat exchangers are used to cool bulk solids that have a high temperature and that flow, under the force of gravity, through the heat exchanger. The operation life of known heat exchangers is limited because indirect cooling elements of the heat exchanger become worn as the bulk solids flow through the heat exchanger. Improvements to heat exchangers to extend their operational life are therefore desirable.